


the Bell tower

by mrpq



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Underage - Freeform, but u can age Damian if u want to it's vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpq/pseuds/mrpq
Summary: The night warm and it's a perfect for a little race across Gotham.





	the Bell tower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is baby's first fic and it hasn't been betad so i apologize for the mistakes. Just love this ship a whole lot and I wanted to write something for it. It's pretty rough right know but I hopefully i'll edit it later. thank u!!

Despite the fact that it was the middle of November, the night air was warm. A relief, when you had to run though it at ungodly hours, hopping across buildings and cutting through the air far above group.

Robin ran across a building, breathing in the city smells. The adrenalin that he got from being on patrol, the cool weather and that they had busted a drug cartel had him in a good mood. A rare smile played at his lips and with that he looked at the graceful shadow moving across the buildings parallel to him. 

Nightwing's body moved with grace, cutting through the night air. His movements so light and effortless, so natural. Even in the darkness, the faint city lights reflected off his body giving it an glow and accenting the ever moving muscles. Robin knew that beneath the tight-fitting uniform was that sun-kissed skin littered with white scars. He had after all recently seen it back at the cave. Grayson apparently had so qualms about changing in front of anyone and had stripped out of his civvies for his uniform in front of Damian. Despite seeing Grayson's back countless times, Damian felt heat rushing to his cheeks and quickly turned away towards the changing room. 

He clicked his tongue in irritation. He had been so lost in thought that he had started to lag behind. So much so that Grayson had stopped a couple of buildings ahead giving him an easy smile. When Damian landed next to him, Nightwing's smile widened. 

Before Damian could make a comment, Nightwing smirked and said, "Tired already, baby bat?" 

Riding on Grayson's light mood, Damian gave in and gave a small smirk back. "Maybe after I beat you to the bell tower" he said before shooting his grapple high and swinging away. Behind him he heard Grayson's light laugh and allowed himself to feel the bubble of affection rising inside him. 

The bell tower was quite a ways away. He leaped over, grappling as fast as he could towards the familiar shape of the building, aware of the shape a few buildings away from him. Adrenaline was pumping through his blood, and he let out a short laugh as Dick almost caught up to him. 

Just as he was about to land inside the bell tower, Nightwing swooped in first and gave him a triumph smile. Clicking in irritation again, he glared at Nightwing and sat down on the ground. 

" You'll have to do a lot better than that if you want to beat me. I've been in this game far longer than you." 

Damian's scowl deepened and he worked on evening his breath, irritated that this had worked him up so much. Grayson sat down beside him and let out a deep sigh. " Now what should be my prize?" He said, tapping his temple as if in deep thought, "Maybe a kiss from my darling Robin?" 

Damian head snapped up at that and he stared at Grayson in disbelief.  
Grayson had tilted his head towards Damian, and he tapped his finger on his cheek. His eyes were closed and Damian stared at the features softened by the city lights from below. Taking in a deep breathe, he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on Grayson's cheek. His skin was soft and had a slight sheen of sweat.  
Almost reluctantly Damian, pulled back. Grayson turned his head toward him, clearly in shock that Damian had actually done it. Before Grayson could say anything and before he could lose his nerve, he leaned in again and pressed a kiss on Grayson's lips. He left the man freeze underneath him but made no move to push Damian off. Taking that as encouragement, Damian moved closer and put a gloved hand on Grayson's shoulder and kissed those soft lips harder.  
He ran his tongue across the other mans lips and that seemed to wake Grayson up. 

"W-what are you doing?" He said, pulling back and putting a hand on Damian's chest. 

"You wanted a kiss didn't you? Well that's what I'm doing." 

"We really shouldn't Da-Robin..." 

Damian tried to think of something to say but after a brief pause, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Dick's lips before sliding down and kissing the narrow slice of skin above the collar of his suit. He could feel the blood pulsing, hard and fast, Nightwing's Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. 

"I want this. I've wanted this for so long." Damian whispered, his hot breathe against Nightwing's throat making his breathe hitch, "Please." 

Above him, he felt Nightwing's head move slightly, in a short nod. Grayson spoiled him rotten and would give Damian whatever he asked. Damian lips curved in a small and satisfied smile and he moved back up to kiss Grayson again, his lips melting against the other mans. Beneath him, Grayson jerked back to life and began kissing back with sudden intensity. His gloved hands ran over Damian's side, sliding across the slender frame, fingers pressing, exploring the ridges and curves of Damian's body over the armor.

Now that Dick was pushing hard, licking the inside of Damian's mouth he could hardly keep his position on top and let him self be pushed down, Dicks body heavy on top of him. Damian felt himself getting lost in the sweet taste of Dick's mouth and clutched on, digging his fingers into the mans back. 

Suddenly filled with longing to touch heated ski and run his hands over the raised scars and Nightwing's chilled body, Damian let out a soft whine and began to pull at where the shirt ended. Dick seemed to get the hint and pull the shirt off on one quick movement. His body lay glistening with sweat, the lights from below softening some features and throwing other areas into hard shadows. Before Damian could run his hands over him, he felt Dick budging at his collar. Despite his passion, he clicked this tongue again and sat up to remove the offending articles of clothing of off him.

Dick, apparently satisfied, latched on to Damian's neck, nipping and sucking along his throat. As Damian explored the muscles expanse of Dicks back, his fingers tracing the shape of a particularly long scar going horizontally across much of his back; Dick slipped down lower his fingers brushing against Damian's nipples which instantly hardened at the attention. When a hot mouth latched on to one of his nipples, a moan escaped him and he arched his back. 

"Sensitive, aren't we baby bird" nightwing murmered, his voice low and mocking, missing much of the mirth from before. A shiver ran up Damian's spine and he squeeze his legs tighter around the body above him. 

After he had finished his ministrations of both nipples, Grayson made his way dangerously lower, dipping his tongue into Damian's belly button and leaving a trail of saliva toward Damian's aching crotch. Before Dick could make a move to full down Damian's pants, Damian swallowed once and pushed Dick over and rolled on top of him. 

"Me first Grayson," Damian said nipping his way down the toned body, working his way across the planes in a similar fashion to how Dick was doing it before, imitating him as closely as possible. Beneath him he felt Nightwing moan softly and arc his body. In a second he had slipped off the rest of Nightwing's uniform and gasped as he saw the hard member beneath the jockstrap. 

Of course he had done his research, but it looked so much opposing up front. With a deep breathe, he gave a tentative lick over the head eliciting a soft sound of appreciation from Nightwing. Without further ado, he wrapped his lips around the cock, using his tougue to prob at the slit, sliding over the smooth skin. As he grew more acustomed to the length, he was able to push the member deeper down his throat, encouraged by the pull of Nightwing's fingers in his hair, the jerk of his hips or a low murmur of "Robin". He worked the mans cock, bobbing up and down the length, until the man above gasped out a warning and soon the hot bitter seed was filling his mouth. He had missed seeing Nightwings face as he came, but hearing his sweet moans and sighs had been more than enough. He sat up and wiped his mouth, smiling slightly at the look of peace on Grayson's face. Even with the mask on his face, Damian could imagine the soft glazed over look in his eyes. He wanted to curl up in those strong arms, lay his head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat settle down, to smell him and trace patterns across his body. And because he was Damian Wayne and he got whatever he wanted he did just that, trying his hardest to ignore his throbbing dick beneath the jock. Grayson, ever considerate, turned his head to snatch up Damians lips and kiss him softly and deeply. Damian sighed in satisfaction, as one of Graysons hand drifted down his body, undoing the latches on his armor, tugging off his belt and slipping his pants down. Damian didnt have time to wonder how he did all that with one hand so hand, too absorbed in the way that Grayson was now tugging at his lips and exploring his mouth. His hand running through Damian's hair and across his neck. When the jock was lifted off, Damian gasped at the cool air and the sudden relief from the confinement. Graysons hands felt foreign on his hard and sensitive member, and he arched into the touch This certainly hadnt been his first time but it felt like it, all the sensations shaking his core. It didn't take more than a few jerks of Grayons hand, before he was coming, hot seed spilling over the other man's hand. His vision vanished in a flash of white, ecstasy spiraling him off the edge. As he came down from his high and tried to keep his breathe even he felt Grayson's arm wrapping around him. Graysons warmth and smell enveloped him and he could only think of the times he had comforted him when he was younger, perhaps unworthy of all the love this man had to offer. From where they lap curled in each other arms, the ticking of the clock below the bell tower could he heard and beyond that the sirens of the police cars calling to them. They would have to go, but for now the warm embrace was enough to make him stay.


End file.
